It is difficult to set a circular component into a close fitting circular opening as, unless care is taken to exert pressure evenly, the circular component will bind in the opening. The present invention was developed primarily for use in the automotive field. There are many applications in the automotive field in which circular components must be fit into a close fitting circular opening. Examples of such applications are the setting of axle caps, the setting of seals with circular housings and the setting of bearings. With seals and bearings great care must be exhibited as they can be damaged by excessive force. If the circular housing of a seal is damaged it will leak. If the race of a bearing is damaged, there will not be free movement of the bearings. With axle caps, the concern is not so much that of damaging the axle caps but of the time it takes to correctly set them. Axle caps have a radially projecting circumferential rim. Installation is presently effected by carefully tapping along the circumference of the rim to gradually work the axle cap into the opening.